A known electrophotographic tandem-type image forming apparatus includes a plurality of process cartridges each including a photosensitive drum for one of colors (e.g., yellow, magenta, cyan, and black).
The known image forming apparatus further includes a drawer frame having a generally box shape. The drawer frame is configured to accommodate the plurality of process cartridges therein. The drawer frame is movable between a position inside a main body of the image forming apparatus and a position outside the main body of the image forming apparatus for having one or more of the plurality of process cartridges attached thereto or detached therefrom.